


Knock, Knock

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU OOCness, BenHux, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, F/M, First Kiss, Modern AU, Trust, the grad student and the genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Poe’s roommate’s cousin from England is visiting the US for vacation after graduation.Poe really should’ve been more attentive. Then he wouldn’t have thought his roommate’s cousin was a guy, what with a name like Rey.[For Damerey Week Day 3]





	1. Wrong Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, and then it got out of hand while I was writing it, and it went way waaaayyy longer than I thought it would. =_____= So basically, I think Damerey Week is me putting out all dem WIPs out here. LoLXD

Poe’s not really registering what his roommate, Ben Solo, is going on and on and on about. Poe’s been working on his dissertation for the last two days, camping out on the couch (apparently it’s more productive to not work in bed, hence why his bed has not been slept in for the last few days) as he types away on his laptop while several books, notebooks, pens, bags of chips and cookies, and a cup of coffee litter his designated work area. 

Poe has not had any real sleep since he started seriously writing his dissertation. He’s just hearing the important snippets:

“My cousin, Rey, is coming to America—“

“—from London—“

“—just graduated—“

“—take a vacation before job hunting, I dunno—“

Poe’s thinking how to fucking précis the shit out of a section from a chapter of his book source—

“Poe!” The furious snapping of fingers finally gets Poe to divert his eyes to his roommate, Ben Solo, instead of his computer screen.

“Yeah, I get it. Ray. Your British cousin. Coming here. Crashing with us for a while. Got it.” 

Ben looked expectantly at his roommate. “And?”

Poe threw his hands up. “I’m working on my dissertation!”

“I won’t be back till after dinner, so—“

“—I’ll let your cousin in.”

“Good. I hope that motivates you to make yourself presentable and to put some decent clothes on.” 

“I’ll take a bath in a while, don’t worry.” Poe’s already zoning out his roommate, concluding that the conversation is well and done and he’s gotten the gist, and he just wants to be left alone and work on the goddamn introduction.

“Jesus, Poe, at least shave. You look like a hipster working on his next novel or whatever. The only thing missing is a man bun.”

Ok, so Poe had been lounging around their flat in his boxers, and he hadn’t shaved in a few days, and he hasn’t left the flat in a week (the farthest he’d gone had been to chuck their accumulated trash down the garbage chute, which was two days ago, huh) and had set up his working station on the couch in front of the TV, relying on delivery as he let the writing of his dissertation consume him.

“And you might want to pack up and move to your room. So tidy up the couch. You don’t want to come off as a slob,” Poe rolled his eyes, somewhat considering not cleaning up just to spite his decent, but mostly, innately, an asshole (but at a tolerable level) roommate. Suddenly, Ben pops up again at the side of the couch. “And one more thing. Can you not mention my dating life? I haven’t told anyone in my family yet that I’m dating again, and a guy at that.“

Ben Solo—law student who is preparing for the bar exams in two weeks—was the only son of a prominent Senator. Who just happened to recently realize that he’s bi and is dating Armitage Hux, son of an army General from the UK (apparently his family is affiliated with royalty? ), who happened to be taking up a masters in international relations in the same university where Ben is taking up law, which is how they met.

“Got it,” Poe nonchalantly replied as he went back to his notes and book sources, his attention to his roommate once again waning as he focused on academics. 

“And try to clean up a bit, make this place more presentable. If you’re too busy, try a housecleaning service.”

“Sure, no problem,” Poe’s reply was barely heard as he typed away on his laptop.

“Anyway, I’m out. I’ll be back by around dinner maybe.”

“Yeah, sure. See you later. Don’t stress yourself too much with reviewing, it’s counterproductive,” Poe didn’t even hear Ben grumble as he left their shared apartment.

.  
.  
.

Poe had just finished showering and shaving, his boxers the only thing he’s wearing when the doorbell rang. He grabbed his wallet on his dresser, checking inside to make sure he had enough cash for his lunch and dinner that he had ordered online plus a tip for the delivery person. As Poe walked to the front door, he took out the bills to pay for his meals along with a generous tip before he threw his wallet to the couch where he’s got his books, laptop, and a blanket dumped on and then opened the door.

Poe froze in his spot.

Because standing in front of the door is not a delivery person holding out Mexican food, but a very attractive brunette, a duffel bag on her shoulder and another one held in her left hand. They stared at each other for a minute, both clearly stumped. But when her hazel eyes suddenly traveled down Poe’s exposed torso, following the trail of hair from his chest and toned abs, he suddenly dashed to hide his body behind the door, leaving just his head peeking through the crack of the door, his decency getting the best of him. “Uh, can I help you?”

The pretty stranger lifted her eyes to his face. “I’m Rey Skywalker. Is this where Ben Solo lives?”

The name and the British accent corroborated it. “You’re Ben’s cousin from the UK?” Poe’s incredulous tone was accompanied by his eyes widening.

“I hope he told you I was coming, because he said I could stay at his place for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, he told me about you, come in, I’m so sorry,” Poe opened the door wider. “Here let me help with that.” Poe reached out to take the duffel bag in her hand, which Rey surrendered without a fuss.

Rey took a few steps inside before pausing as Poe closed the door behind her.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were the delivery guy.” Poe walked around her to place the duffel bag on the ground near the couch, and he winced at the mess of his things on top of it. He quickly gathered his scattered books, placed them on the coffee table so Rey could have the space to sit down, though she remained standing as she looked around. “And I’m sorry about the mess, I’m not usually a slob, that’s Ben, and I’m the cleaner here.”

Even though Poe was wincing on the inside on how unpresentable everything was, Rey’s sweet, sincere smile helped him feel more at ease.

“The place is not as bad as you think it is.”

His spirits feeling a tiny bit lifted up, Poe sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. He looked down for a bit as he let out a short laugh, but he lifted his head to look at her again, her eyes eventually drifted down again—

“Oh my god, it’s huge!” She gasped excitedly, eyes twinkling merrily.

Sure enough, Poe’s tabby Maine Coon, weighing an impressive 18 pounds, had sauntered in, weaving itself around Poe’s legs before silently observing the stranger in his abode.

“This is Beebee,” Poe heaved as he picked up his beloved cat. Rey was immediately smitten, petting the huge furball and talking to it like a little kid. “Here, you can hold him if you want.” Poe transferred Beebee into Rey’s arms, and the sliding of her soft skin on his hairy chest sent shivers through his being, settling down low.

_Not good._

“Uh, I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.”

Poe left for his room to put on a shirt and cut-off sweats. He took a few deep breaths to try to quell the embarrassment. What kind of first impression had he just given to his roommate’s cousin who happened to be a very beautiful woman and not a guy as Poe had assumed with the name. He was a frickin’ dumbshit; apparently he’d lost brain cells with the lack of sleep lately. With a silent groan, Poe decided to just explain with the truth as he prepared himself in coming out of the room.

“I’m sorry about that before,” Poe said right at the bat as he entered the living room where Rey was sitting on the couch, Beebee on his back on Rey’s lap as she rubbed his exposed belly. “Ben did tell me you were coming, but I wasn’t really listening, and I’d almost forgotten about it, and I actually thought it was delivery, and I just got out of the shower so I didn’t think to… make myself presentable.”

“No offense taken,” Rey was grinning. “Do you usually ramble?”

Poe was about to go on a lengthy explanation when the doorbell cut him off. He held up a finger to her, quickly grabbing the cash he’d set aside before answering the door. He handed over the payment and grabbed the food. Poe walked over to the kitchen, calling out behind him, “Are you hungry? I ordered Mexican food.”

He placed the food packages on the small dining table and grabbed some plates and utensils before Rey got to the table where the food was laid out.

“I’m starving,” Rey said as she took out the food boxes and opened them to check out her options.

Perhaps the universe had not yet cursed Poe because it can only be an act of divine mercy that he just thought to order a lot of extra food for today.


	2. Trust Fall and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just tidbit hints of sexual activity, especially at the end of the chapter.

When Ben got home at around 8 PM, tired and eyes aching from all the studying of the Constitution, he almost forgot that his cousin had arrived earlier in the day. Laughter flowed from the kitchen, the feminine roar of amusement rising above the subdued tones of a deep voice in the midst of storytelling.

“I see you’ve become friends,” Ben sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down on a free chair. Poe grabbed a spare plate and a fork and passed it on to Ben, who helped himself to a generous serving of the homemade carbonara.

“So, how long are you gonna be here?”

Rey shrugged noncommittally, which made Ben frown as he swallowed the large bite of the creamy carbonara.

Ben obnoxiously copied her shrug. “What does that mean?”

No warm welcome then. Internally, Poe wanted to apologize for Ben’s behavior. He wasn’t expecting Ben to be so churlish to his cousin who’d just arrived, but heck. Poe was more than aware that this was Ben’s default personality (and the stress of the looming bar might be triggering the asshole in him). 

Rey squirmed. “I thought I could stay here a while before I get a job.”

“You just got your PhD. I’m pretty sure job offers are lining up for you, so why are you stalling?”

Poe’s eyes widened. “PhD? You have your PhD already? But, aren’t you 23? And you just graduated…?”

Rey looked uncomfortable, fidgeting in her seat, which Ben didn’t notice as he answered Poe. “So she told you her age, but forgot to mention she’s a member of MENSA?”

“Holy—“ Poe’s eyes bugged out once more as his jaw dropped open. He almost hopped out of his seat. “You’re a genius?!”

“Finished highschool at age thirteen, got her bachelor’s degree at seventeen, her master’s at nineteen, and just recently, her PhD at twenty-three.”

Rey glared at Ben, who just raised a questioning eyebrow at her while he gathered carbonara for another bite, unfazed by her warning glance (Ben was a bitch, Rey thought, and she remembered why she felt hate rather than filial affection towards her cousin a majority of the time). Poe didn’t seem to notice the tense exchange between the cousins as he let out a delighted laugh. 

“Wow,” Poe stared at her, starstruck. “You’re beautiful and smart,” he said breathlessly, causing Rey to blush as their eyes met. “You’re amazing.”

Poe yelped in pain as Ben’s hand smacked him behind his head, probably to try to pop out the accidental hearteyes he was giving Rey.

“Ben!” Rey angrily exclaimed as she reached out to the back of Poe’s head, her dainty fingers carding through his black curls and Poe held back the urge to groan and close his eyes at how nice her fingers felt softly massaging his scalp. “That was not nice.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at them as he pursed his lips. “Cut the shit,” he said pointedly as he jabbed his fork at his cousin, who glared back at him but retreated her hand from Poe’s head. Ben resumed with his dinner, twirling carbonara on his fork. “By the way, Poe, clear up your shit on the couch, because apparently she’s crashing there indefinitely.”

“You’re making her sleep on the couch?” Poe sounded offended, and that annoyed Ben, who didn’t really see the fucking issue.

“What? It’s not like we have a guest bedroom! Where’d you think she was gonna sleep? In the corridor outside our door?”

“I thought you’d put up a pallet or a cot in your room or something!”

No way in hell was Ben ever sharing his room with his cousin. He needed his own space. He couldn’t have Rey rifling through his stuff and besides, where the heck would he find the privacy to talk to his boyfriend on the phone? Not the frickin bathroom, thank you.

“Just let her sleep on the fucking couch, Dameron. It’s a pullout anyway,” Ben snarled. His thin patience was already stretched enough as it is from the mounting pressure of studying for the bar exam to pass it. Usually, Ben wasn’t so cross with his roommate, but today was not a day of him being pleasant, and the smallest tick could set him off.

Poe looked annoyed, but he didn’t engage the moody lawyer-in the-making in his exasperation. If Ben wasn’t going to be accommodating, well then it was up to Poe to be the hospitable host. He turned to Rey. “Just take my bed while you’re staying with us. It’s not a problem with me.”

He’d already offered Rey to take a nap in his bed that afternoon, which she’d gratefully accepted. Poe didn’t feel right having her sleep out in the open; he felt that she might not be able to truly relax, not with knowing that someone she’d just met was roaming around the place when her cousin wasn’t in. And besides, Poe was getting work done on the couch rather than in his bed or in his room, which would probably just prompt him to chill out or sleep (it was a studying tip to never do work in bed, it was not conducive, and that was pretty much the first productivity advice he was taking up for now).

Ben rolled his eyes as he savored the carbonara in his mouth. He swallowed before retorting, “You didn’t clear up your shit on the couch, did you?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Good thing is that Rey only took a few days to get over her jet lag, which meant she’d spent those days cooped up in her cousin’s apartment. Ben was almost always out; he was just there to sleep and bathe and then he would be out to his study group to review. And since Poe was on self-imposed house arrest for writing his dissertation, he was the one who went out of his way to make the Brit lass feel welcome.

Though Rey initially planned on going out to travel and explore the nooks and crannies of the bustling American city for her vacation (and even contemplating a cross-country trip), she found her plans unappealing since it meant less time in Poe’s company. But as much as Rey found the perks of staying in with Poe very alluring, she still went out for a few hours each day to visit some museum or landmark or any other place highly recommended by a travel website or blog. Despite those hours away from Poe, Rey actually had fun. The best part was when she got back, and Poe would start up dinner.

Yes, Rey always made it a point to eat in.

Now, Poe didn’t really need to cook for her, but _dang_ Rey was not going to lie, Poe was sexy in the kitchen, and she’s be drooling behind his back (due to the cook and the food) while he prepared whatever dish was going to be served for their meal and made small talk with her, which was mostly about deep, insightful topics that caused them to take an hour to finish eating. Their conversations usually extended to washing dishes (Poe would usually tell her she didn’t need to because she was a guest, but she insisted; since they were letting her stay for free, she might as well help out with the upkeep of the place), and before either of them knew it, they’d wiled away four hours of the afternoon or the evening.

Rey knew she was in trouble with what her heart was getting into.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That Saturday night, Rey was settled on the couch. Poe was taking a shower, having called it a day with his writing. Not really feeling like starting up something on Netflix, Rey decided to Skype with her bestfriend, Finn Calrissian, and his girlfriend, Rose Tico.

With a low voice (all while keeping an eye out), Rey gushed to her friends. “He’s just so sweet. Poe Dameron is dreamy—“

_“Wait,”_ Rose shook her head in disbelief. _“Dameron? Your Poe’s last name is Dameron?”_

“Yep, Poe Dameron,” Come to think of it, all this time, Rey had yet to mention Poe’s surname in her chats with her friends.

Rose’s mouth hung open as she gasped.

_“What’s wrong, babe? Why you looking like that?”_ Finn was frowning at his petite girlfriend’s indecipherable expression.

_“Oh my God, Rey, this is going to sound crazy, but I think I know him. You have to introduce us so I can be sure.”_

When Poe finally came out of his room dressed in a cotton shirt and jogger pants, Rey turned her head to him as she held up her phone.

“Hey there, handsome!” Rey tried to sound casual, hoping she wasn’t blushing with the compliment she had just given him. “My friends would like to know the one who’s been feeding me all this time!”

With a laugh, Poe sauntered near the couch so he could get within view.

Rose’s eyes widened as Poe’s jaw dropped. They both pointed at each other through the screen.

“Oh my God. Rosie? Rose Tico? Is that you?”

_“Poe Dameron! What!”_

Finn’s eyes widened as his head whipped to his girlfriend. His face reminded Rey of the bewildered cat meme, and she would have laughed at that if she wasn’t also stumped at Poe and Rose’s unexpected familiarity (alright, and _maybeee_ a little bit jealous, because how exactly did they know each other) as they amicably greeted one another like the longtime acquaintances they seemingly were.

“You two… know each other _how_ …?” Rey finally got around to asking the million-dollar question.

_“My older sister Paige. They both serve in the Airforce.”_

“Served,” Poe corrected, a hint of unease as he looked down to explain further. “I served in the Airforce. But Paige still does, I think.”

_“Yeah, she’s still on active duty,”_ Rose looked apologetic at not being up to date.

Rey’s eyes widened. Rose was an American citizen, currently based in the UK for her masters, which was how she met Finn, who introduced her to his childhood bestfriend, yours truly.

Damn, well, America seemed like a very small place, it seems, or the universe just likes coincidences. This was serendipity at its finest.

Rose continued. _“I’m on scholarship here in the UK. This is my boyfriend, Finn,”_ He gave a polite wave and a quick smile, _“And Rey happens to be Finn’s best bud. They go way back in childhood.”_

“Well, what do you know, that’s like, what, five degrees of separation, huh? Who’d have thought,” Poe bumped Rey’s shoulder. “This is crazy.”

Grinning, Rey looked up to him, flashing her dimples. “I like to think of it more as two degrees of connection.” 

Could Rey count that as flirty or just being witty (or worse, corny)? Whatever it was, Poe was amused as he dropped his head with a small chuckle.

“Alright, I won’t bother you all anymore. I need to make dinner,” Poe nudged Rey. “You okay with curry for tonight?”

“Yes, please! Thank you!”

Chuckling merrily at Rey’s enthusiastic response, Poe diverted his gaze to beam a smile at the laptop screen as he waved farewell. “It’s good to see you again, Rosie. Give my regards to Paige. And Finn, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Poe smiled at Rey before he fully exited the scene to go ahead and start up on cooking.

_“Rey, Rey. Rey,”_ Once Poe was out of sight and hearing, Finn drew closer to the camera, his face almost taking over the whole screen and blocking out Rose, as his voice dropped to a whisper. _“He is yummy—“_ Rey yelped as she hurriedly plugged back her earphones, Finn not caring at all about his bestie’s embarrassment as he continued unabashedly. _“—Delish. I support you wanting to tap that. In fact, double tap that. Tap, tap, tap away.”_

Wisely enough, Rey changed her position so she could see Poe over her phone’s screen. This way, she would not be caught unaware if he were near her back.

_“Uh-oh, Rey. I think someone else also has a crush on your man. Girl, you got competition!”_ Rose pushed off Finn, getting his butt back on his seat so she could see Rey over the screen. _“I know Poe. I can vouch for him. He’s a legitimately good guy, not one of those hipsters with the nice guy syndrome.”_

Finn made a disgusted face and Rey tried not to wince as all three of them remembered the one and only guy (it was probably more appropriate to call him douchebag, and Finn always referred to him as that hipster wanker) Rey was involved with during her experimental phase. Needless to say, that phase was brief and highly unsatisfying.

“Well, I didn’t need you to tell me that,” Daring a quick glance to the kitchen, Rey couldn’t help the grin that found its way to her face as she briefly observed Poe peeling potatoes and chatting up Beebee, who was brushing against his shin for affection. 

Rose squealed, and in her excitement, but Finn didn’t mind because he was also bumping Rose’s shoulders in delight of their friend’s romance prospect. It meant a lot to Rey to have Rose and Finn give their blessing.

“But we’ve only known each other for two weeks.”

_“And?”_ Rose shrugged dismissively. _“As long as there’s safe sex and consent for all parties involved, I don’t see a problem.”_

_“Go for it, Rey-Rey. Go for him, go get your man,”_ Finn’s face once again dominated the screen as he spoke in a hushed whisper. _“Just think, now we can double date and you won’t have to feel like a third wheel, and you have to introduce us, face to face preferably—”_ Finn yelped as Rose pinched his cheek to get him back to his seat.

_“Stop pressuring her, or she’s going to have performance anxiety!”_ Rose hissed.

Jeez, her friends were a real piece of work.

Though Rey knew that she could date anyone she wanted because this was her life, Finn’s approval of Poe though, was something she greatly appreciated. 

Being advanced for her age did not really give her the opportunity to find someone compatible. Being under thirteen years old during high school didn’t make her a lot of friends, and her schoolmates certainly didn’t consider her dating material when she didn’t even come close to friend or acquaintance prospective. They looked at her like the younger sibling they never wanted to hang out with but was always lurking around. Going through college at ages fourteen to seventeen, barely of legal age, also didn’t make anyone keen on pursuing something romantic or platonic with her because even considering hitting on her was disturbing on a felony level. What Rey mostly dealt with was apathy (her classmates mostly didn’t care about her existence, and she didn’t make a bleep in their attention radar; she was just the gifted kid who’d skipped several grades, and so what) or the occasional enmity (her achiever-minded peers didn’t hide their disdain of her accomplishments, the jealousy of how they believed that excelling came so easily to her while they had to work and study their asses off and compete for a spot near the top and maintain it, the world was unfair like that, and in a way back then, Ben was lumped in that category). Heck, she’d even encountered professors and instructors who’d felt insecure with her in their class and felt the need to assert their intellectual superiority and seniority over her that bordered on bullying.

Friendship was hard enough to strike up, so yeah, for Rey… don’t even with love.

In the few months leading to her vacation, Rey was quite cynical about romance for herself (compounded by the disastrous hookup with that hipster). Actually, she didn’t travel out of the country to find love, but to have the time and space to think about her future and the possible direction of a career now that she’d finished school. She’d thought being in an unfamiliar place, away from the pressure, would give her the clear headspace to make her own decision.

“I just,” Rey heaved a sigh as she moved her curry around her plate, “All this time, what with my, you know,” she was still uncomfortable with referring to herself as a genius, “It was all about studying. And now that I’ve done all that, I just feel… lost. Like, what now? What’s beyond school for me? I guess I’m also a bit scared that I’d use all this potential for nothing, or worse, be exploited and only finding out too late I’ve been using my skills for all the wrong reasons.” Rey shrugged, looking down her plate and shoving a spoonful of curry (damn, it was _so good_ , Poe was magic in the kitchen). “Something stupid like that.”

Poe was silent as he listened to her. “If you like studying, you can work in the academe. What do you feel like doing?”

_You,_ Rey thought cheekily, but refrained from voicing that. Instead, she decided not to deflect from the real answer. “Ok, promise you won’t think I’m weird.”

“I think you’re brilliant and you can achieve whatever you put your 200 IQ to. Heck, I think if there’s anyone who can make teleportation or time travel possible, it would be you.”

Rey rolled her eyes but her heart skipped in happy little beats. “When I was young, I wanted to be a commercial airlines pilot. But Ben kept telling me it would be a waste of my intellect, and he said that I’d end up disappointing the whole family, the world even, and then I’d end up as nobody. That I’d be nothing.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe Ben said that.” Poe sported a frown. “Actually, that does sound like him.” 

Well that explained why the cousins weren’t too chummy with each other.

Rey snorted at Poe’s commentary before she turned somber again. “I was twelve years old. My parents enrolled me in a highschool because they were concerned that if they made me continue homeschooling, I might not adjust when I’d have to start college. I was having such a difficult time in school already, and there was Ben telling me all kinds of shit while I was pretty much down emotionally.”

“C’mere,” Without needing to explain, Poe wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, somehow sensing that she needed a comforting hug. His warmth and proximity were reassuring, and Rey dared to lay her head on his shoulder and encircled her arms around his waist.

“I just want to have fun doing it, you know? But I’ve been getting offers from all these companies, the government, but all I feel is apprehension with all my prospects and it makes me feel guilty.”

How could she say that none felt remotely right, when Finn and Rose all but gushed excitedly at the job offers thrown her way and even recommended some? Her father, Luke, had already talked to her about which offers she had that were the most promising. Rey tried to dismiss her silliness, that she was being unnecessarily ungrateful, but the unsettling feeling festered with the growing pile of potential employers eager to acquire her for their workforce.

“What about you? Why’d you choose your master’s?”

Poe looked uncomfortable, and Rey wanted to take it back, feeling like she’d crossed a line with an innocent question, but he trudged on. “PTSD was just one of the many things I had to deal with after I was honorably discharged from the military. With my master’s, I can provide counselling to vets who need help.”

Rey pulled out of his arms to gaze at him admiringly. “Now I feel dumb.” That was a first for her. She rolled her eyes at herself, feeling embarrassed, before shaking her head. “And here I am complaining.”

“Hey, hey. You’re too hard on yourself,” At least he didn’t sound patronizing; if anything, he was sincere in his kind understanding. “My situation is different from your own, but it doesn’t mean your issues shouldn’t be taken seriously.” Taking her hands in his, Rey was compelled to look into his brown eye, and she knew he wasn’t judging her. “Take your time in thinking about what’s best for you, and not what you think will please anyone else.”

Poe answered her Rey’s questions about prospects in teaching, an idea that had not crossed her mind before, but she was now definitely considering it. As a professor in a university, she would not only be teaching students, but she could also be involved in research and other kinds of projects relating to her field.

When Ben got back that night, Rey was making her resume and curriculum vitae with Poe’s help (not that Ben noticed; he looked ragged from studying and he just silently went to his room to probably collapse on his bed).

And when Rey learned about an opening in the Engineering Cybernetics department of Coruscant University, where Poe and Ben were studying, she didn’t feel apprehension at all when she sent her application.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“I’ll be gone for four days. You two won’t kill each other while I’m away?”

Rey rolled her eyes as she sat cross-legged on Ben’s bed, watching her older cousin pack (for the first time, she’s been allowed inside Ben’s room, she can clearly see how much clutter he’s got, and now she agrees when Poe said he’s the tidy one). “You do know I’ve spent more time with Poe since I arrived here than with you?”

“I’ve been reviewing for the bar, I didn’t have time to babysit you.”

“I know!” Rey’s irate tone softened, probably seeing that her cousin’s nerves were not really accommodating any sarcasm right about now. “Don’t worry, Poe and I get along fantastic. He’s a great guy. You don’t have to worry about me with him.”

Suddenly Ben’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. “Oh, I’m not worried about Poe. You’re the one likely to set this place on fire. I’m worried more for Poe being left with you.”

Rey smacked her cousin’s forearm, which earned a proclamation of pain from him. “What? Poe’s a big softie and you take after my mom more than Uncle Luke! What am I supposed to think?”

“I think we’ll be fine. It’s you two who can’t be left alone. Both of you can’t cook and you two will most likely kill each other if hunger doesn’t get to you first,” Poe appeared by Ben’s open bedroom door, which is a very rare occasion in itself since Ben mostly kept his door closed to keep out Beebee from wandering inside the room and leaving fur all over. 

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Good point. Hey, Poe, mind getting some of my bags?”

With Poe helping out with the luggage (seriously, the guy was going to be gone for four days, so Poe could not understand why Ben had somehow packed for a month’s worth of clothes, he had two trolley bags and a large duffel bag for crying out loud), Ben shuffled to the front door while before pointing to the two people he was going to leave behind for a few days to leave a few parting words. “Be nice.”

Poe frowned, feeling affronted. “I am nice.”

Ben averted his eyes to his roommate. “I know you are, I didn’t mean you,” Ben pointed to his cousin, “I meant you.”

Rey rolled her eyes; she was nice, but she hoped Ben didn’t sense she had some sort of… plan. “Good _bye_ , Ben.”

Thankfully, Ben had nothing else to say (his eyes only narrowed at her) and he and Poe exited the apartment.

Rey closed the front door, her face scrunching up as she bit her lip, wondering once again if Ben had an inkling. Beebee brushed against her shins, meowing for attention and effectively distracting Rey from her doubt. She huffed as she bent down to pick up the hugeass adorable cat, cradling it in her arms.

Here’s to hoping Ben wasn’t giving Poe an earful now that she’s out of earshot.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rose and Finn had planted this idea that Rey should make her move when Ben is off for the bar exam. Rey was unsure, but with a lot of prodding and encouragement, she knew it was now or never, and she was never going to have a good window of opportunity with Poe like this. She was going to try to go for seduction, maybe be a little more forward so there would be no misunderstanding. Everything was good: Rey was clean, she had her IUD, and through covert fishing, she knew Poe was clean too (she learned that he hadn’t had a partner in the romantic sense since he left the military, not even the casual, one-night stand) so everything in the universe was aligned for her to hook up with Poe Dameron.

So that was the game plan, and Rey knew that tonight was the night to kick it off. She even took the muffled blasting of Madonna’s _Crazy for You_ from next door as a sign from the cosmos.

“So, what are we watching?” Rey called out as she came out of Poe’s room and made her way towards the couch. After a hearty dinner prepared by Poe, they’d agreed on Netflix for the evening.

Poe tried not to ogle and come off as a pervert. Rey was wearing a loose, oversized sleeveless shirt, with the hem ending just at the top of her knees.

Rey sat down next to him on the couch, and Poe tried to ignore the sight of the fair skin of her thighs, which looks like it would be so, so smooth to the touch, like milk on his tongue—

“This shirt is very comfortable. I really like it.”

Poe snapped out of his train of lewd thought as he looked to Rey, and his jaw tightened. She’s wearing a shirt of his, and internally, Poe desperately muttered supplication to whatever deity out there would listen. “You look really good in it.”

Rey smirks. “I do, don’t I?”

“Looks better on you than it does on me, Sunshine.” Poe’s praying his act comes off as casual, so he tore off his gaze from her and back to the TV while reaching for his can of root beer next to the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. He took a large gulp to hopefully wash down the awkwardness and nervousness he was feeling. 

“What’re we watching?”

Poe shrugged, and when he turned to look at her, he determinedly keeps his eyes on her face and never, never below. “Wanna pick what to watch?” He extends the remote to her.

Rey takes a deep breath before the plunge. It’s all or nothing; here’s to laying down her heart somewhere outside her chest. She grabs the remote but sets it aside on the table, making Poe frown at the gesture.

Rey settled back on the couch, her body tilted towards him. “Hey, Poe. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, sure.” He reaches out for a piece of popcorn and pops it in his mouth, trying to keep it cool, keep it cool, _do not_ look down—

“You’re an incredible person. You’re such a gentleman, not to mention I find you one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met. I really fancy you.”

When Poe turned to her, eyes wide in surprise and face flushed from her compliments and confession, he turned off the TV and fully swiveled his body so he can face her. It took him a moment to respond, but his eyes are kind. “Thank you, Rey. I think you’re an incredible and beautiful person too, in so many ways. I’ve known since the first time we met. And I like you too. _Way_ more than I like your cousin.”

They both chuckle good-naturedly at that.

“So…” Rey bit her lip coquettishly, and her nerves flutter like startled wild birds in her stomach. “Do you like me enough to let me kiss you?”

Now that threw Poe on a loop. He stared at her, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips, and his throat bobbed before he responded despite the synapses in his brain short circuiting. “Yeah. Yeah. It’s alright with me—“

Rey has already surged forward before she can lose her guts and Poe can change his mind. They pull away after a while, both panting, before Rey finally swooped in again, and this time, Poe pulls her towards him, a hand on her face while the other is on the curve of her waist, whatever hesitation there might have been before has definitely dissipated now. Their tongues become much more involved and her hands begin roaming beneath his clothes, fingers itching to feel skin rather than cotton.

“Did you plan this?” Poe’s breath hitched as Rey’s mouth moved to his neck, her tongue pressing against his pulse.

“If it was planned, then I would be wearing matching underwear,” Rey licked the shell of his ear, eliciting a low, appreciative moan from Poe. He’ll know what her tongue can do, she’ll make sure to demonstrate later. Rey’s hot breath ghosted over the wet patch on his skin while she dared to straddle him, her voice taking on deep and sultry. “Except I’m not wearing any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, finally got this chapter done!!! Hope I didn't offend anyone? >,< The next chapter delves into smut territory. >,<
> 
> Anyway! Beware of guys with the 'nice guy syndrome'. It's a real thing XP
> 
> Jeez, I have no idea how this expanded like this. I will try to update soon though!

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats and legit Maine Coons are HUUUUUGE
> 
> Li'l trivia from wiki:  
> The Maine Coon is the largest breed of domestic cat. On average, males weigh from 13 to 18 lb (5.9 to 8.2 kg) with females weighing from 8 to 12 lb (3.6 to 5.4 kg).
> 
> So on of the the prompts here is First Kiss, and I know they did not kiss (YET!!!). But they will!!! =____= I just had to break this supposed oneshot into three parts so I could post this on time XD XD XD


End file.
